Mistletoe
by HeartsXshadow
Summary: AU. Winter was a lonely time in the Wayne Mansion, especially during Christmas. What's an adoptee to do? ONESHOT


Dedicated to MusicIsLife148713. Merry Christmas!  
>Title: Mistletoe<p>

Pairing: Kid Flash/Robin  
>Summary: AU. Winter was a lonely time in the Wayne Mansion, especially during Christmas. What's an adoptee to do?<br>Rating: T

* * *

><p>The snow began to blanket the city, coating everything in the soft, white substance. People hurried off to the comfort of their homes as the last few rays of the sun faded from the horizon. Dick imagined that a family waited for these people. He thought that a fire would be warming the house; children would be eagerly awaiting the return of their parents to enjoy their Christmas Eve dinner. <em>A family…<em>His eyes narrowed at the thought, and he shoved his hands deeper into his pocket as he trudged along the sidewalk.

He moved off to the side as a rather big woman barreled past him, gifts tucked haphazardly under her large arms. His eyes softened at the sight. _I should be happy for these people…that they have a real family. _He immediately felt bad after the thought. It wasn't that Alfred and Bruce weren't good people, or good caretakers—Bruce had felt terrible that he wouldn't be able to make it home for Christmas this year—but they weren't his real family. _I don't even know who they are, where they are…or why they let me go. _He long ago decided he didn't care to find out, either. But it was during this time of the year that he had second thoughts. It was such a family oriented holiday that he couldn't help but think of his true family.

He sighed and shook his head. _It's not worth it. I live such a privileged life…_He paused in front of a store, remembering why he was out in the first place. _Maybe Wally would like a sweater vest? _He laughed at the thought. _Well, this is what I get for shopping so late…a bad gift for him. _He bit his lip. _Now that's a horrible thought. _He grinned, and entered the store anyway. _A bad gift is better than no gift, I suppose. _He quickly found one in his friend's size, paid for it and had it wrapped, and was out of the store. Dick noticed how antsy the man seemed to be all the while. _I guess he has a family to get to, too. _He tucked the gift under his arm and continued his way home. The home that would be empty when he got there: one where no fire would be there to warm him, no dinner to feed him, and no family to comfort him.

Dick had sent Alfred away hours ago. After all, the old butler had his own family to go to. Why should he be forced to keep Dick Company during Christmas of all times? After much debate, he finally agreed to leave, leaving the young teen alone. Alone on Christmas Eve. He rolled his eyes. _Well, I did ask for it. Literally. _He paused as he rolled onto his back. _Why do we say literally? It's such a strange word. _His thoughts were cut short, however, when his phone went off. He jumped at the sound; he hadn't been aware of how quiet it was.

"Hello?" He asked hesitantly. Why hadn't he checked the caller ID? Was he that out of it?

"Dick? It's Wally! Merry Christmas dude!" His friend answered, laughing. Dick could feel his heart melt at the sound of his friend's voice.

"It's a little early for that." He replied sarcastically, glancing at his clock. "About four hours early."

"Yeah, yeah! I don't need your smart ass answers." Wally joked. "Anyway, would you mind walking all the way down from your room to the front door? It's kind of cold, and I have your gift!"

"…And you didn't think it would be a good idea to call me before you got here? How'd you get here anyway?"

"Well, sometimes I don't think things through…" He let out a nervous chuckle. "And besides, the guards know me, so it wasn't much of a deal."

Dick smiled. "Hmm, I don't know…that's a really long walk. And I did just get comfortable…"

"Aww, come on man!"

Dick could vividly see the pout on his best friend's face. _He's so cute. _His eyes widened at the thought. _Wait. What?_

"You there?" Wally asked, concern lacing his voice. "Dick?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll be right there. I was spazzing." He shook his head as he hung up his phone. _What was that about? _He picked himself off of his bed and grabbed his friend's gift, hurrying down the hall and stairs. _Did I just think of Wally as…cute? _His eye twitched at the very thought. _But I don't really think that, do I?_ He bit his lip as he reached the front door, his hand hesitating at the door knob. _Do I? _However, the young teen smiled as he pulled back the door, welcoming his friend.

"It's about time, Dick! It's freezing!" A small layer of snow had piled on top of the ginger's head and shoulders, causing the raven haired teen to snicker. "What?"

"It's nothing." The smaller teen reached up and dusted the snow off of Wally. "You just looked a tad cold."

A small blush crept up along the taller teen's face as he pushed away from dick. "Yeah, yeah. So, where is everybody?"

Dick's smile faltered at the question, and he was glad that Wally's back was turned. "Bruce couldn't make it home this year…and I figured Alfred has a family of his own to get to." He sighed as he made his way to the kitchen. Wally followed Dick, his eyes softening.

"You should have called me; you could've spent the night at my place."

"Thanks, but I wouldn't wanna intrude on such a holiday." Dick replied, reaching into his fridge. "You hungry? We have tons of leftovers."

Wally shook his head slowly. "Nah, I'm good. I ate a lot before coming over…"

"Well, that's a first." Dick said dryly. "Anyway, here you go." He handed Wally the neatly wrapped gift. "I hope you like it."

Wally took the gift appreciatively, and handed Dick his own. "It's nothing much, but I hope you enjoy it anyway…"

"You know I will." Dick replied, smiling warmly. The pair sat there in relatively awkward silence after the gift exchange. Dick sighed. _I appreciate Wally…I really do. But, I just want to be alone right now. Can't he take the hint?_

"You're never happy during the holidays." Wally called out quietly, effectively snapping Dick out of his daze.  
>"What?"<p>

"Bruce is hardly ever home during this month, because he's always so busy. It's been that way ever since I've known you. I always invite you over, but you never come. Why?"

Dick swallowed the lump in his throat. "I've already told you that I don't want to bother your family." _When did Wally become so perceptive?_

"Bullshit. You know my family would never turn you away. We never even exchange gifts on the actual holiday…it's always before Christmas or after it. This is the first year, and it's because I walked my ass here before you could say no."

"Wally, I hardly-"

"What, see how it's any of my business? You're my best friend! Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong, Wally!"

"Oh, really? And that's why you're so intent on spending tonight alone? 'Cause nothing is wrong?"

"You don't know—"

"Then tell me!"

Both were huffing and red, eyes narrowed and bodies inches apart. Dick let out a soft, bitter laugh as he stared up at Wally.

"You want to know what's wrong, Wally? You can't guess? I'm an orphan—an adoptee, now, but an orphan none the less. I have Bruce, I know: a multi-millionaire, man who could provide me with anything I want, and to top it off, he's actually a great parent. But my family gave me up…they didn't want me. I don't have a warm, welcoming family during Christmas like you do. No one really loves me." He was near tears now, tears threatening to spill. "No one…"

"You really believe that?" Wally asked softly. "You know that Mr. Wayne feels like shit knowing that you're all alone tonight. I'd bet Alfred put up a damn good fight to stay, but you forced him out. And I'm here, aren't I? What does that say?"

"How would you know?" Dick asked quietly.

"How do I know?" Wally mimicked. "He called me; making me promise that I'd come over and see that you're alright after Alfred gave him a call informing him of the situation. Of course, I was planning on visiting anyway, so it wasn't a big deal. And you really don't think anyone loves you?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "…Well-"

"Open your gift." Wally commanded. Dick raised an eyebrow, but complied anyway. He blushed as he hesitantly held up a small, delicate plant.  
>"It's mistletoe." He murmured sheepishly. <em>Wait. Does Wally...<em>

"And it looks like you're standing under it. And seeing as no one else is here…" The ginger quickly closed the distance in between them and placed a kiss on the younger teen's lips.

Dick was surprised, and for a moment he hesitated. _This better not be some sick prank._ Dick thought. However, seeing as the older teen wasn't about to stop, he gave in and returned the kiss. _I guess this isn't so bad._

The pair broke apart, taking shallow breaths and blushing. "Really think that no one loves you?" Wally asked, a smirk planted on his face.

"I dunno. I may need a little more convincing." Dick shot back, smiling like an idiot. _I like Wally West. And he is cute, I suppose. _Wally grinned as he leaned down again, capturing his friend in another delightful kiss.

_Maybe Christmas isn't so bad._

**/\\**  
>Short, I know…but I thought it was pretty cute *doges assortment of crap that readers hurl*…or maybe not. Haha. I hope you all enjoyed it, though. Have a safe, fun (and possible sexy) Holiday Everyone!<p> 


End file.
